


god given bisexual right

by HannahPelham



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Bisexual!StuBro, Graeme Swann is the world's best wingman, M/M, just a passing mention, stuart broad is a dramatic bisexual disaster, tw: mention of suicide, vague mentions of suicide but nothing anywhere near graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: "it's my god given bisexual right to be dramatic" - stuart broad at some point, probablyStuart is in love with Steven Finn, and is being a proper dramatic bisexual about it.





	god given bisexual right

Not that he was being dramatic, but Stuart Broad didn’t think he’d had sex in about three centuries, and not three cricket centuries either. Three actual literal centuries. He hadn’t been on a date in forever, either, but that wasn’t the point. He knew he’d never get a date with who he wanted to date. For all he knew, the lad was straight anyway. 

Steven Finn was an enigma to Stuart Broad. All Stuart wanted, really, was just something to tell him that Finny might be interested in him like that. Stuart could read the signs from women, he’d seen enough of it on TV, but being raised on mainstream media in the nineties meant he didn’t know how to read the signs from other blokes. He’d never been taught that. He’d never seen it. The media’s preference for heterosexuality had blocked him into a corner. Even if Finny was interested in him, he’d never be able to tell unless he was told directly, and like fuck was that ever going to happen. He’d never heard Finny talk about a girlfriend, but he’d never heard him talk about a boyfriend either. Maybe he just wasn’t interested full stop. 

He’d somewhat given up on dreams of working out whether Finny was interested in him or not, and acting accordingly. He’d resigned himself to admiring from afar. It was probably for the best anyway, right? He’d get by on ogling Finny in the changing rooms, and cheer him on from the balcony whenever he went out to bat. He’d drunkenly confided in Cooky one night about his feelings for Finny. Cooky, ever the charmer, had told Stuart that he was very handsome and if Finny was into blokes, which he didn’t know, he would definitely be into him. It helped a bit, once Cooky told him all about it the next morning, Stuart’s head pounding with one of the worst hangovers he thought he or any other human had ever had. Cooky promptly told him he was being dramatic, but gave him a strong black coffee and two litres of water anyway. 

Stuart hadn’t drunk alcohol for months after that, lest he confess to somebody else. Somebody like Finny. Sober Stuart worried that Drunk Stuart might be slightly less tactful in his ogling of him, and he somewhat dreaded the reaction, expecting something like “I love you mate but not like that”. If those words, or anything to that effect, came out of Steven Finn’s mouth in the general direction of Stuart Broad, he thought he might just off himself on the spot. What would be the point? He then thought he might be being a bit over the top, but he decided it was his God Given Bisexual Right To Be Dramatic, and he might as well use it. He told Cooky this, who also told him he was being over dramatic, and that he needed to “get a grip”. After the whole drunken confession of love for their mutual teammate, Cooky had been the one person Stuart could talk to about it, and the one person who could tell him he was being a bit OTT and to calm the fuck down every once in a while. Stuart had spent many nights sleeping in the Cooks’ spare bedroom, almost falling down the stairs every morning whilst Alastair, Alice, and Elsie laughed at him. 

The first time Stuart drank alcohol after the whole ‘confessing his love for his teammate to one of his other teammates’ incident, everything came to a head. It was somebody’s birthday, and the England team, along with some of the old guard (Sir Michael of Vaughan, Swanny, KP, Flintoff etc), had gone out on the lash. As he’d expected, Drunk Stuart was a lot less subtle. He’d been sat in the VIP area of the club when Swanny leant over to him.

“You’re staring at Finny. You alright fella?” The older man asked. He had a hunch what Stuart was going to say in reply, and he wanted to help in any way he could (drunk Swanny thought he was the ultimate wingman…he was probably right too). 

“I’m in love with him” Stuart replied. Swanny raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. He’d been right. Flintoff slipped him a fiver from their bet with a huff. 

“Tell him. You never know, he might feel the same”

Stuart sat bolt upright. 

“Do you know something I don’t, Swanny?” He asked quickly. If Swanny had some information that might help him on his quest for true love, he wanted to know it immediately.

“I promise you I know nothing, Stu, but it’s worth a shot, right? I didn’t think my missus would say yes to me in a million years, and now we’re married with kids” Swanny replied. Some of this was a lie. Finny had told him the same thing about Stuart about twenty minutes earlier, but a little white lie never hurt anyone, right? 

Stuart stood up, and nervously made his way over to where Finny was standing by the bar. He wasglad he’d had some Whisky. He needed the dutch, or rather scotch, courage. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do. How would he make the first move? 

As it turned out, he didn’t need to worry about that. Neither of them said a word. Steven leant forward, and kissed Stuart gently. Stuart deepened the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Steven’s waist, pulling him closer. They heard one of the boys wolf-whistle in the background (KP, obviously), and they pulled apart. 

“I never thought you’d feel the same” Steven whispered as Stuart buried his face in the other man’s neck, blushing as their teammates made their way over to them. 

“I never thought _you’d _feel the same. I’ve been in love with you for months” Stuart replied, sipping a pint Cooky had just thrust into his hand. 

“I love you too, Stuart Broad”

They spent the rest of the night alternating between drinking, snogging, and dancing. As the night of debauchery came to a close, Stuart found himself being dragged into a taxi by Steven, and driven off into the night. 

The next morning, Stuart woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, with an arm draped over him and a head resting on his chest. He looked down, and smiled widely as he realised it was Finny. He didn’t remember much about the night before, but he did remember finally kissing Steven. All his dreams had come true. He felt Steven start to stir, and wondered what had been said between them the night before. Steven looked up at him and smiled. 

“I love you Stuart Broad, and I’m so glad I can say that now” he whispered, leaning up to kiss Stuart gently. 

“Oh, so we did say that last night? My memory’s a bit fuzzy” Stuart replied, carding his fingers through Steven’s hair “Did you tell Swanny that you loved me last night? Because I told him and he encouraged me, but promised you’d said nothing”

“I did as a matter of fact, about twenty minutes before you came over” Steven replied, sitting up slightly. 

“Was Swanny wingman to both of us last night?”

“I think so”

When he was writing his wedding speech two years later, Stuart made sure to thank Graeme Swann for being the best wingman ever. 


End file.
